


My Merciful God

by spaceh0und



Series: After the River [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Javert worships Valjean, M/M, Post-Seine, Short, Worship, how the hecky do I use tags, like really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 06:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14889158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceh0und/pseuds/spaceh0und
Summary: After Valjean saved Javert from the Seine, Javert realised that he really didn’t know him at all. Jean Valjean was a good man, a kind man, and Javert couldn’t help but find himself admiring him. No, admiring was the wrong word, Javert worshipped Valjean.





	My Merciful God

After Valjean saved Javert from the Seine, Javert realised that he really didn’t know him at all. Jean Valjean was a good man, a kind man. He forgave when he had no reason to and helped others when he had every reason not to. Javert couldn’t help but find himself admiring the man. No, admiring was the wrong word, Javert worshipped Valjean.

Javert had never had a reason to worship anyone - Valjean’s God had done nothing for him, nor had any other deity. Everything good that had ever happened to Javert, he had fought for himself. But Jean Valjean had changed his world. Jean Valjean had rescued him. He had forgiven Javert’s many sins and saved his soul from the darkness of ignorance. Yes, if any man was worthy of Javert’s worship it was Jean Valjean.

Of course, he didn’t tell Valjean this. His god was cursed with the flaw of thinking far too little of himself and Javert guessed that his worship would only make him uncomfortable. Instead they coexisted, Valjean helping Javert work through his problems and Javert happy to return the favour. And their relationship grew stronger. And Javert still said nothing of his silent worship. But when he knelt in front of Valjean and pressed his lips softly to his god’s rough hands and scarred wrists, the adoration in his eyes betrayed all his secrets.


End file.
